


What Once Was Lost

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-09
Updated: 2006-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: The best of friends help us through the worst of times.





	What Once Was Lost

The cuffs remained open in Dinah's hands for several minutes as she straddled her willing partner. She took her time in fingering the cool metal, allowing her memory to linger along thoughts she'd previously dismissed as trivial parts of a past not worth remembering.

But by the time Barry had made their way back to them, the part of her life she’d once enjoyed and had learned to cut off from herself had become one that she wanted to have the freedom to enjoy again. And she felt comfortable enough in her Speedster’s arms to make that attempt. Yet, comfort or no, she couldn’t prevent the way her hands shook when the cruelest of the memories resurfaced. 

"Dinah?" The sound of his voice lured her back to the present with a gentleness that told her she’d been correct in all the reasons she’d had for picking him. "You okay?"

"Yes," She assured, unconcerned about the truthfulness just this once. Leaning down, she brushed her lips across his before asking, "Are you sure you’re okay with this?" 

"Yes, I’m sure. Bondage has never really been my thing -" Dinah wondered if the lump in her throat would ever quit forming whenever Barry referred to anything in his life in the present tense. "But if you think it can help you, I want to do it. It’s the least I could do since Iwasn’theretohelpyou." 

"You sound like Ollie when you say that." Speedster voice aside. Though, it wasn't entirely true. Ollie had been upset about not being able to save her. Which wasn't the same as helping her at all. 

"Really, Dinah. Insults aren’t necessary."

A smiled was shared between them before she offered one final chance for him to say no. "I know this isn't really your kink. You don’t have to do this, Bare."

"I know. But let me do it anyway. Please?"

The sound of begging - and all the weight the act carried - caused Dinah to give in and snap the cuffs into place. She ignored the fleeting thought about how easy it would be for him escape his restraints. 

Because breaking free wasn’t really the point at all.


End file.
